(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to false eyelashes, and more particularly to eyelash extensions having tapered ends for applying the eyelash extensions to a user's eyelashes.
(2) Description of Related Art
Beauty products have long been known in the art. Users, women in particular, have sought a variety of beauty products to enhance their aesthetic appearance. For example, blush is often used to add color to a woman's cheeks. As another example, lipstick is traditionally used to add a variety of colors and features to a user's lips. To enhance the appearance of a user's eyelashes, the user often applies mascara. Mascara is applied to the user's eyelashes to both thicken and bring color to the eyelashes.
As an alternative to mascara, a user can apply adhesive-backed false eyelashes. The adhesive-backed false eyelashes typically consist of a tape-like material with a plurality of eyelashes affixed thereto. The tape-like material can be applied to the user's eyelid to add the appearance of thick and full eyelashes.
A problem with adhesive-backed false eyelashes is that they typically do not look natural and because of their bulk, cannot be worn comfortably for extended periods of time.
Therefore, there is a continuing need for eyelash extensions that look natural and that can be worn comfortably for extended periods of time.